Getting Drunk and its Aftermath
by mellyb6
Summary: After one night out with Jessica, Bella wakes up with something different on her body. How will Jacob react? AU. Rated for language and sex.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-related.

Written for **Willow2883** 's prompt:** Bella puts a fake tattoo with the letters J-a-k-e on her chest, above her right breast, and tells Jacob that she and Jessica got drunk the weekend before and she got a tattoo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Drunk... and its Aftermath.<strong>

Bella dragged herself to the bathroom, her eyes resolutely closed. The sunlight was hurting her eyes. The smallest noise in the apartment was making her head pound. She didn't remember well what had happened the night before, but she was sure of one thing: she was never going out with Jessica again.

She remembered drinking a couple of beers, and then nothing. She woke up on a couch that wasn't hers, in a living room that wasn't hers. She didn't even know how they managed to come back to Jessica's apartment. All she wanted to do was hide under her blanket and sleep for days. Instead, she was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was smeared around her eyes. She didn't want to think of the time it would take to tame her hair. Her clothes smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

Jessica was sleeping, she wouldn't mind if her friend took a quick shower. Hot water may helped her. Her muscles were stiff from sleeping in a too small couch, in an awkward position.

Bella felt better after the shower. This changed as soon as she caught sight of her naked chest in the mirror.

"Oh my God! What the hell is _this_? Oh, no, no, no. Jessica!"

She didn't bother putting her shirt back on. Still wrapped in her towel, she barged into her friend's bedroom, stopping short when she realized Jessica wasn't alone.

"Morning, Bella. I'm a little busy right now. Just help yourself with breakfast, and we'll join you later."

"Do you know what this is?" Bella asked, trying not to expose her breasts to the stranger in bed with her friend. Jessica rubbed her eyes, one of her hands still buried under the sheets. Bella wasn't sorry for interrupting them. Her problem was pretty big.

"It looks like a tattoo. Don't you remember getting it last night?"

"I got a _tattoo_?"

"Yeah. You kept talking about Jacob to this guy who was trying to hit on you, and you decided you needed to have his name on you so men would know you're taken."

"And you didn't stop me? Jess, I was drunk!"

"Hey! So was I! I got a tattoo, too. Look!" She held up her free hand to show Bella the four letters displayed on her wrist. Bella was completely ashamed of herself. She was never getting drunk again. And who was John anyway?

"I got a tattoo." She sat down on the bed, her fingers touching the skin above her breast where her boyfriend's name was forever inked. She loved Jacob, but she wasn't thrilled about the tattoo. "What is wrong with me?"

"Calm down, girl. It's not a real tattoo."

"How would you know?" Bella was holding the towel really close to her chest, even more now that the guy in bed had sat up straighter.

"Coz I made them. You were super insistent about getting one. I mean, you were ready to pay more than they're worth. You even wanted a red rose all around your..." He made a vague motion toward her breasts. Bella hid her head in her hands. She was mortified. This guy had seen her breasts.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't make _this_. But are you sure it's not real? It looks real to me."

"That's kind of the deal. Since you weren't going to give up, I got you a temporary tattoo. If you don't take care of it, it'll go away in a couple of days."

"Thank God for that. I'm such an idiot. I'm never going out with you again, Jess!"

"Oh, come on! It was great! Imagine Jacob's face when he'll see your breasts tomorrow!"

"I'm not sure he'll get to seem them before this thing is gone."

"You're not fun, Bella. Speaking of fun, now that you're reassured your life isn't ruined, would you be kind enough to go away and let me have my way with John?" Jessica winked, pushing Bella away from her bed.

Bella spent the rest of the day looking at her chest, trying to decide whether she liked the addition to her body or not. Many hours later, she still felt like an idiot.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella put her bags in her old bedroom at Charlie's house. She was home for spring break, and of course, she couldn't wait to see Jacob. She was on the road heading to La Push after a couple of hours spent with her father. She'd have all the time in the world to catch up with him later.<p>

Jacob was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. If he could have jumped up and down with excitement without looking like an idiot, he would have done so. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips on hers the moment he closed the front door.

"I missed you so fucking bad."

"It's only been three weeks, Jake," Bella managed to gasp in between moans. "But yeah... Ugh. Do that again." He bit her earlobe another time, his hands sliding down his hips to grab her ass until he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Shouldn't we get to your room? I don't want Billy to walk in on us."

"He's out with some woman he met at the hospital or whatever. I love your new perfume. Since when are you wearing perfume?"

"I got it for free at the store. I knew you'd like it. Billy's dating? That's weird."

Jacob sat down loudly on the couch, his girlfriend landing on top of him, her crotch pressing right on his hard-on. It felt _so_ good. He was busy unbuttoning her blouse, his lips nibbling on her exposed throat. He knew her so damn well. It wasn't hard for him to get her too worked up. She was already grinding herself against him.

"I'd really appreciate it if we could stop talking about my dad. It's not the best moment to do so. Fuck, these buttons are driving me crazy."

"Then leave them alone. You don't need to take the top off to please me down there." To distract him, Bella grabbed his hand to bring it to the front of her jeans. She really needed him to concentrate on making her feel good there. Her own hands slowly crept under his shirt, running up and down the hard muscles underneath his clothing.

"Ugh. That's nice. That's... yes... That's good. You're... _ah_." Bella fell silent as Jacob lay her down on the couch, covering her entire body with his own. She arched her back when his fingers invaded her underwear, teasing her folds. He was so hot. She loved it. She also loved his mouth kissing every spot of her neck. She loved his lips descending on her breasts, kissing them through the fabric.

She hooked her legs on his waist once again, bringing him flush against her. They both moaned at the contact. Bella was tired of foreplay already. She wanted the jeans off of him. She tucked on the button, worked the zipper down, and began to stroke him gently. His face fell against her chest, his breathing coming out in short pants.

"It's been too long, Bells. If you keep being so good at this, I'm going to embarrass myself."

"Then come here." Bella grabbed his face, forcing him to look up to capture his lips in another kiss. She squirmed out of her jeans until they reached her ankles. She couldn't do more. It was a good thing he was going commando whenever he knew she was visiting.

He was stroking her opening with his erection, teasing her more than preparing her. She was more than ready for him. She raised her ass, effectively making him slip inside of her. Their groans filled the air.

"You're never allowed to leave this house after tonight. I'm never going three weeks without you wrapped around me. It's too fucking good. You're too fucking good."

"Shut up, Jake. Use your mouth for... other things... Ugh. Yes!"

Bella's head was hitting the armrest with each of his hard thrusts. She didn't mind. She didn't mind his open-mouthed kisses on her breasts. It was a good idea not to wear a bra. Less clothing to remove. How he had gotten the blouse off, she didn't know. She didn't care. She gasped when he bit on her nipple, the sensation almost too much to bear. Jacob was really, really hot, and she was sweating like crazy.

One of his hands was gripping her hip tightly, keeping her in place. She was so fucking tight, and Jacob never wanted to let her go. But he had missed her so badly that he wasn't going to last long. Hopefully, he'd have the rest of the night to make it up to her. He raised his head from in between her breasts, pausing only a second before kissing her hard on the mouth.

With one last thrust, he spilled inside of Bella, collapsing half on top of her. Long minutes passed without either one or the other talking. Jacob was out of breath, his forehead sticking to her arm as she was combing his hair with her fingers. Bella was really happy to be reunited with her boyfriend. She could have stayed like this forever.

"You got a tattoo?" he finally asked, remembering his recent discovery.

"Hm-mm."

"You got a tattoo with _my_ name?"

"Hm-mm."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted all the guys to know I'm taken."

"Don't take it bad, Bells, but I don't think you chose the right spot, then. I mean, if random guys have to see your boobs to know you're taken, you don't care about being exclusive."

"But you like it?"

"Of course I do. I never pictured you as the kind of girl who could get a tattoo, and I would never ask you to _mark_ yourself because you're mine, but fuck yes. It's totally hot."

"Good. It's not a real one, you know. Jess and I got drunk on Friday night, and I woke up with this. I wasn't thrilled."

"You don't like it?"

"I guess I do now, but I don't want to get a tattoo just because I'm drunk. It could have been worse. I could have gotten a real one after all."

Jacob brought a lazy finger up to her sensitive skin to touch the four letters. Bella shuddered under his touch. She liked the roughness of his hands.

"I've been thinking, though, and I came to the conclusion that I'd like a tattoo after all."

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

"I don't know yet. What I do know, is where I want it. Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure." Bella grabbed his fingers, trailing them down her stomach, circling her hip to stop inside her left thigh. Jacob was so close to her heat, he wanted to dive in it again.

"Here. I want it_ here_. I want you to be the only be to see it."

Jacob growled his approval. His lips started to follow the path his fingers had just taken. Bella opened her legs in anticipation. This was going to be a long and amazing night.


End file.
